


dear diary ~ dnf dreamnotfound

by ellacur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacur/pseuds/ellacur
Summary: George visits Florida unexpectedly, Dream has had a crush on him for a while but being together in person makes his infatuation with George unbearable. But will he get to be with him? or is it too late?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. hi

**Author's Note:**

> all texts/inner thoughts and writing will be in Italics
> 
> POVS will be in bold
> 
> check tags for all TW's in this story. (more will be added as the story continues)

_Dear Diary,_

_I never expected to use this book for anything else but, I guess it just feels right. It's been about 3 weeks since I lost him. Every day gets worse. I keep waiting for the moment I will move on but it never comes. I wake up every day and I regret the day before it starts._

_Every day I don't get to see him, every day I don't get to hear his laugh, every day I can't touch him._

Tears fell on the pages beneath him, he wiped them from his cheeks before picking his pencil back up.

_His laugh, his smile, him. I never thought it would be this bad. I assumed I would get over him but I just couldn't, I just can't. I need him._

**~~~~**

A heavy downpour can be heard from a distance, water droplets tapped on the glass panes outside the dreams bedroom. He was used to the rain, it always kept him up at night but he didn't mind. There was always something so relaxing about just listening to the world around you, it stayed busy at work even when you lay still. When the rain went, humidity came, so Dream learned to appreciate the break from hot Florida air. Oftentimes he would stand out in the rain, the droplets trickle through his hair, past his neck, and down his spine, giving him a certain sense of euphoria. He wouldn't trade that feeling for anything. As he stood out, barefoot on the pavement, he heard a familiar sound that shakes him from the depths of his thoughts. He quickly runs back into the house, tracking wet footprints with him. His eyes scan his house until he locks his eyes on the kitchen counter.

*new tweet from georgenootfound*

_Why are you so cute #AskDream_

He felt his face heat up when he read the message. It's been a few months since he realized he likes George, but not platonically. He wasn't planning on saying anything about it, George was painfully straight anyway so it's not like it would have mattered. 

After reading the tweet, he types out a response but before sending it, he decides it's better to send it through discord.

_Dream_

_Flirting through tweets now, simp_

Moments later dreams phone buzzed, and buzzed, and buzzed.

**/** _incoming call- George/_

He rushed into his room and slid on his headphones before answering.

"Heyyyy dreammmm" George said, dragging out the ends of his words, making the blush on dreams face intensify.

"What's up gogy?" He responded, trying to act nonchalant,

"Nothing really, I just got off a plane so I'm pretty tired"

"You what?" Dream said not sure if he had heard him right.

"I may or may not be at Orlando Airport", George said, as if he was confessing something big to his parents. Dream didn't know how to act, or how to feel. He hasn't had anyone over at his new place yet, just his mom who brings him groceries. He especially hadn't had anyone like George over, someone who was more than just a friend to him. What if George was weird with him in person, what if their relationship depended on the fact it was online only. I mean Geroge doesn't even know what he looks like, what if he thinks he is ugly, or fat, or too skinny, or not perfect. 

That's all Dream wants to be to George, perfect.

"Dream?" George said, shaking dreams from his thoughts once again.

"y- yeah I'm here, wait so your in-"

"Florida yeah" George cut dream off, "It's okay if you don't want me here, I know it was kind of a surprise but I just needed a break from the world you know"

Dream had no idea how to respond, the call was met with silence while both boys nervously waited for the other to say something, soon Dream came to it.

"d-do you need me to pick you up?"

**~~~~**

And just like that, he was in his car driving to the airport where his best friend awaited him. He quickly put on a forest green crew neck paired with dark ripped jeans and a flat black belt before stepping in his car.

The nerves finally hit him when he walks up to the steel doors and security checks in. He barely has any time to get himself together before he sees a short, brown-haired boy walking around the airport curiously.

Dream can't help but stare at the sight of him. The fluorescent lighting hits him in all the right places. His eyes wander the walls and the people around him slowly. He spins around so his back is now to dream. George's head perks up slightly when a text hits his phone.

 _Dream_ -

 _turn_ _around_ _;)_

The curious boy slowly turns around to rest his eyes on the taller man in front of him. Dirty blonde hair laid lightly on his forehead, freckles sprinkled across his face like stars in the night sky. His eyes were a beautiful color of green with long eyelashes lining them. George's eyes tracked down his face past his nose, which looked like a Greek god, to his lips. The full, heart-shaped lips that George couldn't take his eyes off of.

Dream would be lying if he said he wasn't staring too. I mean how could he not, he already knew what he looked like but that camera did not do George near enough justice. Now that they were in person, Dream could finally notice how beautiful his friend's eyes were. Sapnap and him always teased George for having "shit brown eyes" but in reality, they were a hue of chestnut that he had never appreciated before.

Now that they were in person the height difference was very apparent. George had to partially tilt his head back just to make eye contact with the man, who also had to lower his chin to his chest to look at the brit.

They must have sat like this for minutes, just taking in each other's presents. They finally broke glances when George gave Dream a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the tallers waist. It took Dream a second to distance himself from the absolute bliss he was feeling to finally set his arms around the shorter's chest.

Once they both got their fill of human contact, George was the first to break away. He looked back up at the man before finally speaking.

"hi"


	2. don't be too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes back to Dreams place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all texts and writing will be in Italics
> 
> TW and POVS will be in bold

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I visited the flower shop today, I haven't been there since we last went together, I could hardly keep it together when the florist asked where he was. Picked up the flowers he mentioned he liked though, they remind me of when he was here. _

**~~~~**

“Hey there” Dream responded. George gave a nice smile as he stared at Dream. “You like what you see?” He smirked, making the older chuckle nervously.

Dream helped George carry his baggage to his car, they shoved the cloth suitcase in the trunk. The blush on George's face was made more prominent when Dream opened the passenger door for him and closed it lightly once the brit was settled and buckled. 

The drive home was chatter filled, then busy discussing how George ended up coming to Florida. For the most part, he never told Dream what issues he wanted to get away from, but Dream knew better than to push him into fessing up about it 

**~~~~**

George’s eyes wandered the walls of the house as he stepped in. The door opened up to a large Foyer that was minimally decorated. A small table to the right greeted him, he set his phone down in suit to Dream doing the same with his keys. He continued to stare in awe at the windows that covered the wall in front of him. The view was pretty good, you could see hills off in the distance that the sunset was peeking through. 

To the right of those windows was a tall bookshelf littered with books and a small vase. George stepped towards the shelf, running his finger along the leather-covered books. His hand landing on the empty glass vase at the end of the row.

“Really Dream?” George said, waving the vase in the air.

Dream grabbed the vase out of George's hands, their fingers touching slightly, just enough to make George blush.

“I moved in not that long ago you can't judge me for not decorating” Dream said in a joking tone that made both of them chuckle.

“Okay but tomorrow we are getting you flowers for it”

“Fine,” Dream said, rolling his eyes as a smirk still laid on his face.

Dream gave George a tour of the rest of the house, explaining where patches likes to hang out and other things about his house.

Finally, they got to their dream bedroom, it was pretty spacious with a queen-size bed in the center. On one side was a desk that faced the same wall the bed was on. And to the other side as a dresser that was the same height as the desk, very symmetrical setup. 

Dream turned to George before saying, “I could sleep on the couch if you want, so you can have the bed” 

“No you shouldn't have to do that, we could just,” he paused, putting his hand awkwardly behind his head, “share the bed?”

Blush began to creep on both males' faces. Dream was beyond flustered at this point, he was just imagining sharing a bed with him, feeling his body heat radiate off him, keeping him warm, feeling him tug at the blanket, waking up to hear his raspy voice.

“As long as you're not a blanket hog,” Dream said, George just laughed before setting his stuff down at the end of the bed.

“So do you wanna go watch a movie or something?” Dream said while making his way to his kitchen.

George muttered a quick ‘yeah’ before following the dream down the hallway. Dream rounded the corner to the kitchen after stopping to lead him to the living room.

“Gogy wait here I'm gonna make us some popcorn”

“Okie, don't be too long” George sat on the couch, resting his head on the armrest and stretching his legs down the length of the couch.

**~~~~**

Butterflies began to engulf dreams as he made his way back to the kitchen. His crush for George was easy to hide when they were in discord calls, he could always just mute or tell George he had to go do something whenever he got flustered, and George couldn't see the blush consuming his cheeks. But now they were in person there was nowhere to hide, no mute button, face fully visible. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up his nonchalant act.

He grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and threw it in the microwave. He then grabbed a bowl off the top shelf and set it down on the counter. He rested his hands on the sides of the bowl and hung his head, unable to shake George from his mind. 

Once the popcorn was ready he grabbed the bowl before walking back to the living room. To his surprise, George was asleep on the couch in the same position he left him in. All he could do was smile as he admired the boy below him, chuckling lightly at the sight of his mouth still resting slightly open. He set the bowl down on the coffee table before making his way back to the brit. He contemplated his next actions before deciding, fuck it.

He pushed his hands slowly under Georges's back and under his knees, soon enough, he was a princess carrying him down the hall and back to his bedroom. Dream was either hallucinating or he saw George lightly blush after doing the action. He trotted his way to the side of his bed before setting George down lightly between the covers.

Dream quickly changed into some sweats of his own before getting under the covers on the other side. He rolled around attempting to find comfort for a while, almost forgetting about the body that laid next to him until he felt a light tug on the blanket. He glanced over to see George stirring in his sleep, making the smile come back to Dream's face. And finally, he fell asleep staring at the beautiful boy next to him.

**~~~~**

George woke up to the feeling of cold air surrounding his body, he was no longer on the couch but rather in Dreams bed. The cold feeling was due to the lack of blankets on his body. He looked over at the tall man beside him, he faced him with blankets covering him.

Yeah, and george is the blanket hog.

George grabbed the edge of the white comforter before tugging on it, the blanket didn't budge, so he tugged harder, still nothing. Soon he was pulling the blanket with nearly all his strength, but it only gave about a foot or two of room. He sighed before scooting closer to Dream. Georges back was inches away from dreams chest, he could feel him breathing down his neck. 

George began lulling back to sleep when suddenly he felt an arm wrap over his waist and tug him closer, their bodies now touching and legs intertwined. George let out a small gasp at the sudden contact he was now making with his best friend. He laid there feeling a lot of different things, he felt warm, he felt dreams body pressed against his, but most of all he felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't quite name the feeling of it, but he just felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count- 1212


	3. end the stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have an interesting morning. During dreams stream, George fails to think about his words before he says them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- very light nsfw

_ Dear diary, _

_ I can hardly fall asleep at night. The bed just seems so much colder without you in it. I cannot even bring myself to lay in it, so I usually sleep on the couch. I remember before you came, my bed was always my least favorite part of the house because the vent faced right at it, making it cold. But the first night you stayed, it was warm, so so warm.  _

_ I miss that warmth. I miss your warmth. _

**~~~~**

Dream opened his eyes, the sunlight peeking through his eyelids made him squint slightly. He suddenly became aware of the body next to him, curled up in a little spoon position. Dreams face was now extremely red. He was literally cuddling with the person he adored most in the world. His excitement was hard to contain.

He adjusted himself to get comfier, The boy in his arms adjusted slightly too, before rolling around to face Dream.

“g’morning” George said, looking up to meet his eyes with the tallers.

“how’d you sleep?” said Dream, now making eye contact with him.

“Pretty good”

George's voice was low, and raspy. Dream's heart was practically doing somersaults at this point. 

**(His morning voice -hearteyes-)**

George let out a little yawn before stretching his arms out. One of his arms accidentally hit the bottom of dreams jaw. Dream gasped slightly, imitating being hurt. George couldn't help but laugh.

“S-sorry” He muttered in between chuckles.

“Oh your gonna be sorry” Dream said in a threatening tone.

Before George could even respond, Dream was putting his arms in between the covers, and to the sides of George's waist, tickling him immensely.

Now George's laughter was uncontrollable. His arms were trying desperately to push him off but to no avail. Dream was enjoying the moment while laughing along with George's contagious laughter. 

George tried to sneak his hands under the blondes, but in retaliation Dream grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head in a single motion, flipping their position to dream on top of George.

Their eyes went wide in the immediate realization of their current situation, Dream was straddling George. 

Blush began to creep on both of their faces, George looked to the side in an attempt to hide it, but Dream had already taken notice of his friend's sudden warmth in his face.

Dream adjusted himself, leaving one arm to secure both of Georges's wrists above his head. The other hand glided down George's arm and to his chin, where Dream gently turned the brits face to make eye contact with him. 

The action made Georges's face heat up even more. He swallowed nervously as he made eye contact again with the intimidating blond above him.

Dream slowly lowered his face, to the point where he could feel the other's breath against his chin. 

His eyes glanced down to Georges's lips, they were a pretty shade of pink that matched the blush on his face. It was crazy how much the dream wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to feel the pressure of them against his, he wanted to explore every bit of that boy's mouth. 

His eyes made their way back up to Georges, he leaned in ever so slightly more.

He moved the hand on George's chin up to cup his cheek.

His lips parted.

George's eyes went wide in the realization of what he was about to do.

“You're such a bottom,” He smirked, before releasing George's hands and getting off the bed.

He looked back at George, who was sitting in the same position, hands above his head, lips parted, eyes wide, absolutely shell shocked. Dream winked at the brit before exiting the room and heading into the shower.

**~~~~**

George was sitting on the bed scrolling through Twitter when Dream came bursting through the door.

“George, bad news”

“What's wrong?” George looked up at the boy in confusion.

“The flower store is literally closed”

The boys had decided that that was gonna be their first adventure in Florida, but now they had a whole day to waste with no plans.

“Well shit, what are we gonna do today then”

Dream made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, “I mean I haven’t streamed in a while so we could do that”

“Okay I'm down”, George said while getting out of bed himself, “But let me get dressed first”

**~~~~**

“Hey guys, welcome to the stream” Dream said, while the viewers poured into the chat.

“I actually have a pretty big surprise for you guys today”

He glanced over at the chat, almost everyone was spamming about a face reveal.

“No sorry it's not a face reveal, it's even better” He exclaimed before turning his chair to face George, who was sitting on his bed again. He waved him in, as if giving him a cue to talk.

“Say hello to the steam” Dream said, turning his chair back to his pc. 

“Hi guys' ' George said shyly, now chat was spamming OMG’s and GEORGE WAS FOUND. The fandom is very predictable in that way.

“Yeah guys, George is visiting me in Florida!”

“No he kidnapped me, send help immediately” George said, making a dream chuckle. 

They talked for a few minutes about flights and their plans for the rest of the trip. In all honesty, it was an unexpected trip so they didn't have too much planned. 

The donos started rolling in, asking Dream and George questions about their sudden meetup.

Dream read the donos aloud, “How long is George staying in Florida,” He hummed before turning to face George again, “I don't know George, how long are you staying”

“About a week or two, I scheduled the trip a while ago so I don't quite remember,” 

The chats started up again, many questions were still coming. Dream and George switched seats, so now George was in front of the monitor while Dream was sitting on the bed next to him.

“Hi gogy, why did you come to visit dream so suddenly, and can you say Hi Macy” George read,

“Hello Macy” He paused, “uh I don't really know, I just was bored so I decided to come '' 

“He probably came because his girlfriend broke up with him” Dream wheezed, falling back onto the bed.

“NoI broke up with him a while ago” 

Suddenly the wheezing had stopped, George's eyes went wide.

“Him?” Dream questioned, Getting back up to look at George. His eyes were filled with fear, staring blankly at the computer screen. He slowly turned his body to face Dreams.

“Dream end the stream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC- 1105


	4. Flower shop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened on stream, George struggles with his inner thought that keep tearing him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Check the tags for all TW’s in this story (also side note I am part of the LGBTQ)

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I stopped streaming. The last time I streamed was when you first came here, I wished it had ended better. I wished everything had ended better. _

**~~~~**

**POV- George**

**TW- Check the tags for all TW’s in this story (also side note I am part of the LGBTQ)**

“Dream end the stream” I said, before running out of the room and locking myself in the bathroom. I can't believe I did that. How could I be so stupid? I have spent years hiding who I was, I had done it perfectly. Nobody was supposed to know.

_ They all hate you know. _

No, no my fans wouldn't hate me just because I like guys, they are supposed to love me no matter what.

_ Come on, they only like you for your content. _

What about my friends, they won't judge me, they love me, they are supposed to love me no matter what.

_ They don't actually love you, it's all just pity _

I could feel the tears running down my face. My arms were shaking and my vision was fuzzy. God, why did this have to happen? Today was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be okay. Why can't it just be okay? I came here to get away from all this. 

I stood up from the bathroom floor to walk over to the shower, grabbing a razor and heading over to the porcelain sink. I put the razor to my arm and applied just enough pressure to break skin.

_ Dreams disgusted by you, How could he love a sinner like you. Nobody can love you. _

I put more pressure.

_ He is probably packing your bag right now, he is gonna have the same reaction your mother did. _

I dragged the blade across his forearm

_ Where are you gonna go now, your mom doesn't want you, Dream doesn't want you. You're just a no-good waste of space. _

I moved the blade down, starting a fresh cut.

_ Nobody wants you anymore George, Nobody. It's all just because they don't have the heart to tell you you're annoying. You should leave now while you can. _

That's when I heard a knock at the door, I couldn't even say anything before he pushed the door open.

**POV- Nobody**

Dream had been knocking on the door for minutes, all though it felt like hours. He heard George crying and something fall in the shower. The door was locked from the inside so there was no way for Dream to get in. He remembered he kept a spare key to all the doors in the house in the kitchen. 

He opened the door to see George leaning over the sink, razor in one hand and blood on his other arm. He was shaking and tears were falling from his eyes. Then he fell to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Dream immediately ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

The razor fell to the floor and George buried his head into Dream's shoulder, still breathing fast.

“Breathe with me ready……..in”, He took a long pause, “And out.”

They continued like that for a few minutes until George's breathing calmed down. He pulled out of Dreams's hug and looked up at the blonde. His eyes were puffy and red and he still had tears on his cheeks. 

“I'm sorry” He muttered, voice hoarse from crying. Instead of responding, Dream pulled him back into another tight hug. He had one hand on George's back and the other was playing with his hair.

Soon, George had fallen asleep in that position.

**~~~~**

He opened his eyes, he had fallen asleep on cold tiles with the only source of warmth being his friend's arms that were wrapped around him. Now he was laid in between the sheets with nobody else with him. His head was still pounding, and his arm was sore. 

All of the memories from last night came rushing back to him. He struggled to hold back tears. The whole world now knew that he was gay, he couldn't even imagine what twitter was like right now. He knew that it would only bring harm to him but he had to check what everyone was saying.

He reached over to the dresser where his phone was and opened Twitter. Even though the events of yesterday were hours ago, he was still number 1 on trending with ‘George Gay’.

He hesitated before clicking on the trending tab. His eyes traced the screen, reading the many tweets that were posted about him.

**~~~~**

**HenryInnit**

_ Gay gogy arc? _

**Foundnotgoge**

_ YESSSS WE LOVE YOU GEORGE!!!!!!! <3 _

**XxdragonguyxX**

_ Just another fagot in the fandom _

**ellacurtiser (shameless self-plug go follow me)**

_ Dreamnotfound confirmed?? _

_ / totally support you tho george :) _

**Dreamsimpsimp**

_ Guys, please don't send hate to him, he is probably overwhelmed rn. _

**~~~~**

The love was overwhelming, almost every tweet was supportive. But what was hard was the tweets that were not. He decided it was not worth his time to look at all the names he was being called and all the assumptions people were making about him. He set his phone back down and got out of bed. Just as he reached for the doorknob, he heard dreams voice from outside the room.

“I don't know how to fix it. I don't know what to do. '' He heard him say, he knew that he probably shouldn't eavesdrop on his conversation but he couldn't help it. 

“I know that sap but still, Twitter is ripping him to shreds right now and I just feel so useless” 

He could tell that dream was pacing down the halls. There was a brief pause before he continued again.

“Yes of course I still love him, why would his sexuality change that” He must have been on the phone with sapnap. Cause he could hear faint talking coming from his phone.

“He could have really hurt himself last night dude, I don't want him to feel bad about something that he should be proud about.” He continued.

“Okay just call me again when you can….. Alright I will…… bye bye”, George could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. He turned the knob fully before stepping out of the room.

And there Dream was, still in the same clothes as last night. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a bit messier than usual.

“Good morning gogy, how did you sleep?” He said with a welcoming smile.

George walked up to him before wrapping his arms around the taller man, “thank you”, he said into Dream's chest.

“Oh George I'm so sorry, I wish you would have told me sooner, I could have helped you come out in a… well”, Dream paused, “A better way I guess” 

George let out a small chuckle. “How is everyone reacting?”

“Well, obviously twitter is going rapid right now. I have gotten a few messages from Tommy, Eret, Wilbur, and a lot more people that sent their love and asked me to make sure you're okay.” Dream said, releasing George from the hug and pulling out his phone.

“I wouldn't recommend checking Twitter, some of the comments are a little less than supportive.”

George nodded in agreement, acting like he hadn't gone on Twitter minutes ago.

“But really George, are you okay?” Dream said, looking into George's eyes.

“I mean, I guess I'm better than last night but, I just need a distraction you know?”

“We could do something today to get your mind off of things” Dream said, “But only if your up for it”

George nodded before continuing, “Flower shop?”

“Perfect” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count- 1268


	5. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream runs into a certain short brown-haired British after a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler chapter

_ Dear diary,  _

_ I visited you today. I brought you your favorite flowers and everything. Sapnap and I talked for the first time in weeks. He said that he is doing okay but I can tell that he is lying. We all miss you a lot. _

**~~~~**

Dream headed into the bathroom to wash off the stress from last night. He undressed and ran his head under the running water. He didn't get much sleep last night. After George had fallen asleep on him in the bathroom he carried him to the bed, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and cleaned up the bathroom. He probably only slept for an hour or two, he was bouncing in and out of sleep worrying about George.

Dream knew that George was strong and could handle himself but he still felt like he needed to do something, all he could really do though is just be there to make him happy.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and dried off his hair to the best of his abilities before wrapping it around his waist. He had realized he forgot his clothes in the bedroom, so Dream walked down the hallway before turning the corner to run into a certain brit.

**~~~~**

**POV- George**

Dream walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen to try and find some medication for the raging headache I had as a result of last night's events.

I cannot believe he doesn't hate me, even if half of Twitter does.

A smile laid on my face as I finally found the Advil in the cabinet. The problem was it was all the way at the top, too far up for me to be able to reach. I contemplated asking Dream for help but I could hear the shower running so I thought it was best not to bother him.

I lifted myself onto the counter, standing so I could reach the top shelf. God why did I get the shitty short genes in the family?

After taking the pills, I decided I should probably get ready for the day as well. Taking a shower didn't seem necessary and if we wanted to make it to the shop in time, we would need to hurry a bit.

I could however need a change of clothes. I began my walk down the hallway when all of a sudden Dream turned the corner, I lifted my hands up in order to try to avoid running into the man. My hands stopped the rest of my body from colliding into his. 

I looked up at the man, his top half was exposed and he had water droplets still laying on his shoulders. I looked back down to where my hands had landed, one was directly on his abs, the other was slightly to the side.

It was like I was paralyzed, I couldn't help but stare. He had slightly outlined muscles and a pretty defined V line. My eyes trailed back up his body, slowly up his chest and past his collarbones. They went past his jawline, which was more defined than his lower half.

My eyes landed on his lips, they were held in a beautiful smirk that I could stare at all day. 

Shit, staring, I was staring at him.

I looked back up to his eyes. They were just as gorgeous as before, if not more. Dream was really nice to look at. He had a pretty face, he had the desirable body. How could you not think he was hot? I was shaken from my thoughts when the tall blonde let out some words.

“Uh George?”

I nodded in response, too flustered to speak.

“You're drooling a little bit,” He said, lifting his hand to imitate the wiping of my chin.

I immediately took my hands off his abdomen and took a step back.

“Shut up” I said, before walking past him and into the bedroom. I could hear him dying of laughter behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count- 673

**Author's Note:**

> word count- 1081


End file.
